This application relates to the art of thermostats and, more particularly, to thermostats of the type that use a bimetal disc operative in response to temperature changes for opening and closing switch. Although the invention is particularly applicable to thermostat assemblies, it will be appreciated that the improved spring washer of the present application can also be used in other environments.
Thermostat assemblies of a known type include a bimetal disc positioned between a switch case and a metal disc housing. Heat is transferred to and from the bimetal disc through the metal disc housing. Poor heat transfer takes place if the bimetal disc is not in firm engagement with its metal housing under all operating conditions. It would be desirable to have a simplified arrangement for maintaining the bimetal disc in firm engagement with its metal housing to provide enhanced heat transfer.